Dann wähle ich den Hass
by Kriska88
Summary: was ist Liebe...und welche Wirkung hat se auf dich?Das habe ich mich gefragt...nun kenne ich die Antwort...und mein Entschluss ist gefasst...Liebe...nur ein Wort...etwas für die Maßen..und nicht für uns!Denn ich wähle den Hass!vierter Teil der HPHassReihe
1. Gedicht

1

Hallo meine Lieben +knuddel+

So, das hier ist ein Gedicht. und zwar das, das zum vierten Teil meiner HP-Hass reihe gehört (jaja, ich kanns einfach nicht lassen. hab die idee zu sehr in mein herz geschlossen +drop). Es ist erst einmal NUR das Gedicht. Wenn ihr es euch durchliest habt ihr ja n groben überblick was in dem vierten teil passieren wird (ich schreibe nämlich immer zuerst die gedichte dann die ffs) und wenn es euch gefällt schreibe ich für euch die ff. insgesamt waren bisher 5 Leute die ne Fortsetzung wollten. Das ist für mich zu wenig. Daher frage ich auch noch bei euch nach. Also liegt es an euch.

Disclaimer: Das Gedicht gehört mir. Ist einzig und allein aus meinen kranken Phantasien entstanden. Wenn es euch gefällt und ihr es verwenden wollt (was ich zwar bezweifle, aber was solls) sagt mir bitte bescheid.

So aber jetzt genug gequatscht.

Viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Dann wähle ich den Hass  
**  
Liebe,  
ist Sehnsucht,  
ein Kampf.

Sie bringt dich dazu,  
mich mit Blicken zu suchen.

Sie bringt dich dazu,  
überall nach meiner Stimme zu lauschen.

Sie bringt dich dazu,  
mit mir zu sprechen.

-

Doch wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen,  
wendest du dich ab.

Wenn du meine Stimme wahrnimmst,  
hörst du weg.

Wenn du den Mund öffnest um etwas zu sagen,  
kommt nicht das, was du sagen willst.

-

Die Liebe,  
ist Sehnsucht…

Du sehnst dich danach bei mir zu sein…  
Und doch fliehst du vor mir.

-

Die Liebe,  
ist ein Kampf…

Du kämpfst…  
Doch nicht um mich, sondern gegen mich.

-

Die Liebe,  
ist wie eine Droge…

Sie berauscht dich…  
Und treibt dich in den Wahnsinn…

-

Die Liebe,  
ist wie ein Wahn…

Du kannst ihr nicht entfliehen…  
Auch wenn du es noch so sehr versuchst.

-

Die Liebe,  
ist eine Last…

Doch bist du zu schwach…  
und nicht in der Lage sie zu tragen.

-

Das ist die Liebe…  
Und sie ist dabei dich zu zerstören…

-

Du fliehst vor ihr,  
doch es hilft nicht.

-

Dein Lachen verstummt,  
das Leuchten deiner Augen erlischt.

Was bleibt sind Tränen,  
die nicht versiegen.

-

Die Liebe,  
sie verändert dich…

-

Ist es das, wonach sich alle Menschen sehnen?

-

Wenn das Liebe ist,  
dann wähle ich den Hass!

Denn…

Hass,  
ist Leidenschaft,  
ein Kampf.

-

Hass bringt dich dazu,  
mich mit Blicken zu suchen…

Er bringt dich dazu,  
dem was ich sage zu lauschen…

Er bringt dich dazu,  
mit mir zu sprechen…

-

Und da ist der Unterschied,  
der entscheidende Unterschied.

-

Wenn du mich erblickst,  
fangen deine Augen an zu sprühen  
und du kommst auf mich zu.

Wenn du meine Worte hörst,  
umschmeichelt ein Lächeln deine Lippen  
und du bist bereit gegen mich anzukämpfen.

Wenn du deine Worte an mich richtest,  
widerlegst du alles was ich sage  
und zeigst, dass du mir gewachsen bist.

-

Der Hass,  
ist Leidenschaft…

Eine Leidenschaft, die uns umgibt  
und der wir uns bedenkenlos hingeben…

-

Der Hass,  
ist ein Kampf…

Wir kämpfen…  
und wir lieben es…

-

Der Hass,  
ist wie ein Rausch…

Ein Rausch, dem du dich nicht entziehen kannst…  
Es auch nicht willst…

-

Der Hass,  
ist ein Spiel…

Dem wir uns beide widmen  
und nur wir die Regeln kennen.

-

Der Hass,  
ist ein Feuer…

Das alles verbrennt…  
außer uns…

-

Das ist der Hass,  
und er lodert in dir.

-

Auch davor kannst du nicht fliehen,  
doch versuchst du es nicht mal.

-

Der Hass verändert dich…  
und das weißt du…

-

Das wonach die Menschen sich sehnen…

Die Liebe…

Wer braucht sie schon…

-

Denn für dich und mich,  
gibt es sie nicht  
und wird es nicht geben.

-

Du kennst die Liebe nicht,  
willst es nicht einmal  
und ich akzeptiere es.

-

Sie macht uns schwach…

Sie verletzt uns…

Und bietet uns keine Zukunft…

-

Wenn das Liebe ist…  
dann wähle ich den Hass!

+++++++++ENDE+++++++

so das wars. sagt mir wies euch gefallen hat.

Bye +knuddel+

Kriska


	2. Oneshot

hi.

das hier wir das **letzte mal** sein, dass ich etwas **auf FFN hochlade** (und auch nur, da ich die ff angefangen habe hochzuladen), da anscheinend kein interesse mehr darin besteht, dass ich hier hochlade (was eigentlich egal ist, da ich eh aufhöre zu schreiben) oder meine ffs einfach nur zu schlecht sind (muss wohl so sein, wenn bei über 200 lesern keiner was zu sagen hat).

ich bedanke mich nochmal bei den Kommischreibern der ersten zwei Kapitel +knuff+

und falls das doch noch jemand lesen sollte: viel spaß.

**Dann wähle ich den Hass**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war erfüllt von dem flackernden, warmen Licht des Kamins, sowie der an den groben Steinwänden befestigten Fackeln.

Lässig saß ein blonder Junge in seinem Lieblingssessel, starrte ins Feuer und ignorierte dabei die unruhigen Mitschüler, die es nicht wagten ihn anzusprechen, obwohl ihnen die Fragen unter den Nägeln brannten.

Nun ja, fast keiner wagte es ihn anzusprechen. Denn in diesem Moment ging ein Schwarzhaariger auf den Sessel des Blonden zu und lehnte sich an die Lehne.

Verschmitzt lächelnd starrte auch er ins Feuer bevor er begann zu sprechen.

„Dray… ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten… doch was sollte das eben mit Potter? Nicht, dass mich das stören würde… doch solltest du uns demnächst besser vorwarnen… so mancher von uns kann so einen Anblick nicht ohne Schaden überstehen…", spöttisch warf der Dunkelhaarige einen Blick zu Pansy Parkinson rüber, die vollkommen erschüttert mit aufgerissenen Augen auf einem Sessel in der Ecke saß und vor sich hinstarrte während sie ununterbrochen etwas murmelte.

„… und du könntest zumindest etwas solidarisch sein! Die anderen so zu schocken und mir nicht einmal vorher bescheid zu geben!", der Tonfall, den er jetzt anschlug, war eindeutig vorwurfsvoll.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille runzelte Blaise die Stirn.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", schmollend schob sich der Dunkelhaarige in das Blickfeld seines blonden besten Freundes.

Dieser seufzte nur leise.

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", man konnte heraushören, dass er mehr als nur genervt war.

Doch war Blaise dies bereits mehr als nur gewohnt und überging die Tonlage, sowie die offensichtliche Stimmung des Blonden. Breit grinsend musterte er den Malfoy – jetzt wo er seine ‚volle' Aufmerksamkeit hatte – und wackelte anschließend leicht mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wenn das so ist, bin ich ja erleichtert!", strahlte er seinen besten Freund an, „und antworten musst du eigentlich nicht. Bei deinem Aufzug kann man sich schon denken was passiert ist… der große Draco Malfoy, mit zerrupfter Frisur und zerknitterter Kleidung! Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten."

Irgendwie ging dem blonden Jungen das breite Grinsen von Blaise langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Er hatte gerade genug Dinge über die er sich Gedanken machen musste, da hatte er weder Zeit noch Lust für dessen Spielchen.

Da war es das Beste gleich zu handeln und entweder sofort alle Gerüchte im Keim zu ersticken, oder ihnen eine Antwort zu liefern, die sie nicht erwartet hätten…

Da die erste Option schon mal nicht funktionieren würde, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit…

Was ihn innerlich schon mal frustriert aufseufzen und – in Gedanken an ihre Reaktionen – die Augen rollen ließ.

„Und ich will nicht unbedingt wissen was ‚du' dir denkst.", schnaubte der Blonde.

Breit grinste Blaise.

„Ach wirklich? Komm schon Draaay! Gestehe!", kam es fast schon geschnurrt vom dem Schwarzhaarigen während seine blauen Augen amüsiert blitzten.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille und beide Freunde sahen sich fest in die Augen, beobachtet von den aufmerksamen Blicken der anderen Slytherins.

Dann hob sich eine feine blonde Augenbraue:

„Ich soll gestehen?! … Nun gut. Seit Anfang des Schuljahres habe ich - nachdem ich ihn verführt habe - eine heiße Affäre mit dem Goldjungen Gryffindors, was wir jedoch geheim halten um nicht von solchen notgeilen Perversen wie dir dauernd bespannt zu werden. Der Streit gerade eben hat uns beide so dermaßen scharf aufeinander gemacht, dass wir uns nicht zurückhalten konnten, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verschwunden sind und uns dort die Kleider vom Leib gerissen haben um über einander her zu fallen. Gerade als wir eine zweite Runde einlegen wollten, seid ihr Idioten aufgetaucht und habt uns gestört. Nun werden wir ein anderes Mal zu ende bringen müssen, bei was ihr uns gestört habt: und zwar uns gegenseitig das Hirn weg zu vögeln. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Vollkommen fassungslos starrten alle den Blonden an, immer noch dabei das Gesagte zu verarbeiten – was ihnen nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Blaises Grinsen würde bei den, in einem gelangweilten Tonfall gesprochenen, Worten immer breiter. Wie er den Humor seines besten Freundes doch liebte!

Abwartend besah sich Draco die dunkelblauen Augen Blaises, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass noch eine Erwiderung des Dunkelhaarigen folgen würde. Denn es wäre nicht Blaise Zabini wenn er nicht etwas dazu zu sagen hätte.  
Dass jemand der anderen etwas auf seine Äußerung erwidern würde, bezweifelte er stark. Denn sie würden viel zu lange brauchen um zu verarbeiten, was das Gesagte im vollem Ausmaß bedeutete – und noch viel länger um zu kapieren, dass es nur ein Scherz war.  
Im Großen und Ganzen… denn es war ja nicht alles gelogen. Der Großteil entsprach sogar der Wahrheit…  
Wie die anderen wohl darauf reagieren würden…?

Doch noch ehe er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, kam die lang ‚ersehnte' Antwort von Blaise, der leise kichern musste.

„Nein, keine Einwände. Bin ja froh, dass unsere Prinzessin endlich ihren Prinzen gefunden hat. Sag mir aber bescheid wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft. Ich würde gerne mal zusehen.", grinste der Slytherin anzüglich.

Draco quittierte den anzüglichen Kommentar des Schwarzhaarigen nur mit einen leichten Schnauben und einem Blick, der die Hölle gefrieren lassen könnte.

Elegant erhob sich der Blonde aus dem Sessel und ging an dem immer noch kichernden Blaise vorbei – zumindest wollte er das. Doch die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, die sich plötzlich auf seinen Arm legte, ließ ihn inne halten. Kurz darauf beugte sich Blaise zu ihm rüber und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Hast du es also doch endlich geschafft?", und ließ fast sofort wieder von ihm ab.

Doch Draco ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Weder mit einem Blick, noch mit einem einzigen Wort.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ er den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Kindereien.

Er musste nachdenken.

Über sich.

Über Harry.

Über sie beide… und ihre Situation.

Wie sollte es weiter gehen?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nun, dies waren Dracos Gedanken, als er die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückließ. Und es war ihm recht egal, was in den anderen nun vorging.

So interessierte es ihn nicht, dass die anderen geschlagene zehn Minuten brauchten um zu verarbeiten, dass ihr ungekrönter Prinz sie einfach in ihrer Fassungslosigkeit allein gelassen hatte.

Als dann auch noch der Inhalt des von ihm Gesagten in ihre Köpfe durchsickerte, folgten die ersten Reaktionen.

Was unter anderem ein verzweifeltes Aufkreischen gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch war.

Pansy Parkinson war umgekippt.

Was jedoch unterging in den ungläubigen Diskussionen der anderen Schüler.

Spöttisch grinsend schüttelte Blaise den Kopf während er seine Mitschüler beobachtete.

Diese hatten mal wieder sehr lange gebraucht – dabei müssten sie doch langsam an den Schockzustand, den sowohl Draco als auch Blaise bei ihnen auslösten gewöhnt sein!

„Tja, Prinzessin, da hast du was angestellt…"

**

* * *

****Kapitel 2**

Stille herrschte in den dunklen Gängen Hogwarts', die in dieser späten Stunde nur spärlich von wenigen Fackeln beleuchtet wurden. Denn wofür bräuchte man denn um diese Zeit hell erleuchtete Korridore? Um diese Zeit, in der das rege Treiben der Schlossbewohner erlahmte und alle Zuflucht in ihren Träumen suchten? Neue Kraft schöpften, um den nächsten Tag wieder mit neuer Frische zu beginnen?

Doch trotzdem konnte man, wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, leise Schritte von den Wänden widerhallen hören.

Ein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich durch das stramme Tempo einer Person auf.

Platinblondes Haar glänzte silbern durch das, durch die Fenster schimmernde, Mondlicht.

Graue Augen, die ,ungewöhnlich dunkel, starr nach vorne blickten – ohne etwas zu sehen.

Ein blasses Gesicht, das einen selten abwesend-nachdenklichen Ausdruck hatte.

Draco Malfoy – auf einem seiner Rundgänge.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sieben Stunden.

Sieben Stunden und 24 Minuten.

Genau so lange ist es her, dass wir beide das leere Klassenzimmer verlassen und uns jeweils unseren Freunden gestellt haben.

So lange ist es her, seit unsere… Beziehung eine unerwartete Wendung genommen hatte.

So lange ist es her, dass du die Worte gesagt hast, die ich nie erwartet habe von dir zu hören. Die du geleugnet hast.

So lange ist es her, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist…

… und ich dich spüren konnte…

Sieben Stunden und 24 Minuten…

… und doch kommt es mir viel länger vor.

Und meine Sehnsucht steigt in einem geradezu unerträglichem Maße. So sehr, dass ich es selbst kaum glauben kann… und es mich zugegebener Maße auch erschreckt.

Was es nicht gerade erleichtert ist deine unglaublich störrische Natur. Du sträubst dich, gibst nach, verfällst mir… und stößt mich mit aller Kraft von dir.

So war es zumindest in den letzten Monaten.

Nun ist noch eine weitere Reaktion hinzugekommen.

Und zwar eine ‚etwas' unberechenbare Initiative – bei der ich mich wirklich frage wie lange sie andauern wird.

Denn du hast ja so einen Hang dazu deine Meinung schnell zu ändern.

Oder es ist einfach nur der Gryffindor in dir, der beschlossen hat es mir nicht so einfach zu machen.

Eventuell meinen ‚Ehrgeiz' und ‚Kampfgeist' anzustacheln…

Vielleicht, doch wer - außer dir - weiß das denn so genau?

Und ich bezweifle sehr, ob du mir das jemals verraten wirst…

Dafür steckt dann doch zu viel Slytherin in dir…

-  
_Liebe,  
ist Sehnsucht,  
ein Kampf. _  
-

Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die neuesten Entwicklungen überhaupt nicht mögen würde. Besonders die Tatsache, dass du von dir aus auf mich zugekommen bist…

Nein, das stört mich ganz und gar… ganz im Gegenteil.

Das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht wird breiter, als ich an das heutige Abendessen zurückdenke. Wie du mit deinen Freunden – die recht blass waren, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke - die Große Halle betreten hast. Und alles ignoriertest. Das eindringliche Flüstern von Weasley und Granger, das aufkommende Schweigen und die neugierigen Blicke – auf Grund unserer Auseinandersetzung von vorher und den darauf folgenden unerwarteten Abganges sowie unser gemeinsames Wiederauftauchen…

Alles hast du ignoriert…  
Alles war unwichtig…

Denn du hattest als allererstes meinen Blick gesucht und eingefangen…

-  
_Sie bringt dich dazu,  
mich mit Blicken zu suchen. _  
-

Doch so war es schon immer nicht wahr?

Und zwar bei uns beiden.

Egal wo wir waren, wir suchten stets mit den Augen den jeweils anderen.

Konnten dem Drang nicht widerstehen.

Und wenn wir nicht gerade auf der Suche nach dem anderen waren, waren wir doch immer in ‚Alarmbereitschaft'.

Wie sonst konnte man es erklären, dass wir, wenn wir auch nur dachten die Stimme des jeweils anderen zu hören, sofort aufschreckten und anfingen angestrengt zu lauschen?

-  
_Sie bringt dich dazu,  
überall nach meiner Stimme zu lauschen. _  
-

Noch mehr als das einander mit Blicken einfangen oder auf die Stimme zu reagieren, war es unvermeidlich, dass bei jedem Treffen eine ‚Konversation' entstand.

Es ging nicht anders.

Wir konnten uns noch nie ignorieren.

Es ging einfach nicht…

… und wollten wir es überhaupt?

-  
_Sie bringt dich dazu,  
mit mir zu sprechen. _  
-

Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst.

Bei Merlin ich bin mir dessen sogar so verdammt sicher… von Anfang an… und jetzt hast du es sogar bestätigt.

Doch wieso verspüre ich dann den heftigen Drang den Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen?

Was ich natürlich nicht tue, denn ich bin trotz allem ein Malfoy.

Ein bitteres Lächeln erscheint auf meinem Gesicht.

Ich kenne den Grund für den bitteren Nachgeschmack, den deine Worte bei mir ausgelöst hatten.

Dein Verhalten.

Hatte ich nicht bereits erwähnt, dass du zu Gemütsschwankungen neigst?

Das hast du mir heute blendend bewiesen.

Und es hatte dieselbe Wirkung, wie die eines gezielten Fausthiebes in den Magen.

Also nicht gerade angenehm.

Vielleicht hatte ich zu viel erwartet…

Vielleicht hatte ich zu viel in dein Verhalten hinein interpretiert…

Was natürlich durchaus möglich ist, ich streite es nicht ab… und doch ist es bitter.

Hatte ich mir doch so viel mehr erhofft.

Jetzt wo die Fronten geklärt waren.

Nach dem Blick, den du mir beim Abendessen zugeworfen hattest…

Nach den Worten, die du mir zugeflüstert hattest…

Ja, ich gebe es zu, dass es mir einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt hatte, als du meinen Blick ausgewichen bist, nachdem wir nach dem Essen vor der großen Halle aufeinander gestoßen sind.

Ich gebe es zu…

… ich hatte es nicht erwartet…

Denn das hattest du bisher noch nie getan.

-  
_Doch wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen,_  
_wendest du dich ab.  
_-

Die kritischen Blicke deiner Freunde machten es auch nicht gerade angenehmer… genauso wie Blaises erwartungsvolles Grinsen.

Du bist mir ausgewichen… vielleicht war es bloß etwas Unsicherheit?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Nun gut, dann musste ich dich eben dazu bringen mich anzusehen – selbst wenn das Gesagte dich in Verlegenheit bringen und deine Augen vor Zorn funkeln würden.

Es war mir egal.

Hauptsache du würdest eine Reaktion zeigen.

Aber nein, du warst ja Harry Potter.

Wie konnte ich mir nur vorstellen, dass du entsprechend meinen Erwartungen Reagieren würdest? Und das dann auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit?

Doch so leicht konnte ich nicht aufgeben.

Einen Versuch musste ich noch starrten.

Schnell hatte ich mich dir genähert und leicht provokant ‚_Vorhin warst du aber nicht so schüchtern'_ ins Ohr geschnurrt.

-  
_Wenn du meine Stimme wahrnimmst,  
hörst du weg. _  
-

Und es schien Wirkung zu zeigen.

Dein Blick fokussierte sich auf mein Gesicht und ich hätte beinahe vor Triumph aufgejubelt.

Und der zweite Faustschlag folgte sogleich.

Ein undefinierbarer Blick – keine vor Wut funkelnden Augen.

Ein ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck – keine vor Scham rot glühenden Wangen.

Worte, die abweisend waren – und die du sonst niemals zu mir sagen würdest.

‚_Wenn du meinst, Malfoy.'_

Du hattest nachgegeben…

-  
_Wenn du den Mund öffnest um etwas zu sagen,_  
_kommt nicht das, was du sagen willst._  
-

**

* * *

****Kapitel 3**

Wie erstarrt stand ich da.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Wo war das Feuer?

Deine Leidenschaft?

Wo war… der verfluchte Gryffindor mit der sonst so großen Klappe?

Warum?

Warum dieses Verhalten?

Wieso so plötzlich?

Du warst so abweisend…

So abweisend wie noch nie.

Was habe ich getan, dass du dich plötzlich so anders verhältst?

Habe ich etwas missverstanden?

Bist du immer noch sauer, dass ich dich in der Anwesenheit der anderen geneckt habe?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Und du wirst es mir nicht sagen…

Ich weiß nur eins.

In dem Moment, in dem du mich mit diesem seltsamen Blick ansahst und nicht auf meine Provokation eingingst, habe ich einen unglaublichen Drang verspürt…

Den Drang, dich anzuschreien.

Den Drang, dich zu schütteln.

Den Drang, dich fest in meine Arme zu schließen…

… und nie mehr los zu lassen.

Den Drang, dich zu küssen…

… bis du endlich wieder zu Verstand kommen würdest…

-  
_Die Liebe,  
ist Sehnsucht… _  
-

Doch ich habe nichts davon getan.

Du hast nachgegeben…  
Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ich kann dich nicht zwingen.

Ich will es auch nicht.

Doch es ist so frustrierend!

Kurze Zeit vorher, hast du dich noch an mich geschmiegt, mir Worte zugeraunt, die mich in den siebten Himmel befördert hatten…

Und jetzt dieses verdammte Verhalten!

Und das schlimme daran ist doch, dass ich nicht wütend auf dich sein kann.

Denn dafür bin ich dir zu sehr verfallen…

-  
_Du sehnst dich danach bei mir zu sein…  
Und doch fliehst du vor mir. _  
-

Doch ich werde dich nicht aufgeben.

Auf gar keinen Fall.

Magst du noch so ein verflucht sturer Gryffindor sein, der alles immer komplizierter machen muss, als dass es schon ist.

Ich bin ein Slytherin und außerdem ein Malfoy und somit mindestens genauso dickköpfig wie du!

Nachdem ich die letzten Monate so sehr um dich gekämpft habe.

Um jedes Lächeln…

Um jede Umarmung…

Um jeden Kuss…

Da kannst du noch so bockig sein.

Ich gebe nicht auf!

-  
_Die Liebe,  
ist ein Kampf… _  
-

Doch du scheinst auch nicht aufzugeben… und zwar es mir schwer zu machen.

Ist es Absicht, dass du dich so sehr gegen mich währst?

Wäre es nicht effektiver wenn wir deine Energien… anders nutzen würden?

Und du deine Krallen lieber gegen diejenigen richtest, die über uns – wenn sie es erfahren sollten – urteilen? Uns verurteilen?

-  
_Du kämpfst…_  
_Doch nicht um mich, sondern gegen mich. _  
-

Es ist verwirrend, dass dein Geständnis, das Anerkennen deiner Gefühle, solch eine Wirkung auf dich hat.

Du bist doch ein Gryffindor.

Predigt ihr nicht dauernd von der Liebe?

Von ihrer Herrlichkeit?

Der unglaublichen Kraft, die sie euch verleiht?

Dass sie blind macht?

-  
_Die Liebe,  
ist wie eine Droge… _  
-

Nun… zumindest das letzte scheint zu zutreffen.

Sie macht dich blind.

Bringt dich dazu, dich seltsam zu verhalten.

Denn du hättest NIEMALS mir gegenüber nachgegeben.

-  
_Sie berauscht dich…  
Und treibt dich in den Wahnsinn… _  
-

Leicht fahrig streiche ich durch mein Haar.

Ja.

Die Liebe.

Auch mein Verhalten wird dadurch beeinflusst.

Noch nie zuvor habe ich mich so sehr nach jemandem gesehnt.

Es ist fast schon lächerlich…

…doch kann ich nicht darüber lachen.

Ich gebe es zu.

Ich bin verrückt nach dir.

Und es ist dir mehr als nur bewusst… oder?

-  
_Die Liebe,  
ist wie ein Wahn… _  
-

Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst…

Und du selbst es endlich auch.

Lange genug hast du versucht dem zu entfliehen.

Hast dich gesträubt… geleugnet… verdrängt…

…und musstest letztendlich doch nachgeben und dich dem stellen…

Du musstest einsehen, dass du mir schon lange verfallen bist.

-  
_Du kannst ihr nicht entfliehen…_  
_Auch wenn du es noch so sehr versuchst. _  
-

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Und wieder frage ich mich:

Warum?

Kannst du mir gegenüber keine Aggressionen, kein Temperament mehr zeigen?

Nur weil du es gesagt hast?

Nur wegen diesen drei kleinen Worten?

Belastet es dich so sehr?

-  
_Die Liebe,  
ist eine Last… _  
-

So sehr, dass du mir nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen kannst?

Fällt es dir so schwer damit umzugehen, nur, weil du sie vorher nicht kanntest?

-  
_Doch bist du zu schwach…  
und nicht in der Lage sie zu tragen. _  
-

Ist es das wonach ich… wir uns gesehnt haben?!

Ist das die Liebe?

Kann es das wirklich sein, wenn wir noch weniger miteinander umgehen können als vorher?

Wenn die Hemmungen größer werden?

-  
_Das ist die Liebe…  
Und sie ist dabei dich zu zerstören… _  
-

Wenn du mir nicht einmal mehr gegenübertreten kannst?  
Du von mir davonläufst…

Verstehst du denn nicht, dass es nichts bringt?

Du kannst nicht vor dir selbst fliehen!

Denn ich bin schon längst ein Teil von dir…

Verwirrt blinzelnd bleibe ich stehen und starre auf die alte Holztür vor mir, bevor ich endlich realisiere wo ich mich momentan befinde.

Ein schwaches Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen.

Hier hat alles begonnen…

Kein wunder, dass es mich hierher zieht.

Und nicht nur mich…

Ich bin mir sicher auch dich hier aufzufinden.

Dich, der du bestimmt wieder Trost bei den Sternen suchst.

Und wo geht das besser als auf dem Astronomieturm…

-  
_Du fliehst vor ihr,  
doch es hilft nicht. _  
-

Leise öffne ich die alte Holztür und kalter Wind wirbelt mir einige Schneeflocken entgegen.

Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen wird sanfter, als ich das mir bietende Bild betrachte.

Alles ist schneebedeckt und reflektiert daher das silberne Licht des Mondes. Und inmitten der weißen Pracht sitzt du.

Deine Knie sind an den Körper gezogen, die Arme fest um sie geschlungen, während du wie gebannt in den Himmel schaust – ob nun um die Sterne zu bewundern, oder um die Schneeflocken zu betrachten, die gen Boden schweben, kann ich nicht sagen. Dein Gesicht ist vor Kälte gerötet, deine Lippen leicht bläulich und mehrere Schneeflocken haben sich in deiner schwarzen Mähne verfangen.

Du sitzt da, wie damals, als ich dich hier das erste Mal gefunden habe.

Genauso wie damals, bei unserer ersten Annäherung.

Irgendwie macht mich das Bild melancholisch und doch kann ich nicht den Blick von dir wenden.

Doch etwas stört mich.

Du wirkst nachdenklich, traurig…

Wo ist das Lachen, das man sonst von dir hört und das mich in seinen Bann zieht?

Wo ist das Strahlen deiner Augen, das so einmalig ist?

-  
_Dein Lachen verstummt,  
das Leuchten deiner Augen erlischt. _  
-

Das einzige was ich sehen kann, sind deine verkrampften Hände; die Lippen, die fest aufeinander gepresst sind und Augen, in denen sich Tränen sammeln.

Dieser Anblick ähnelt so sehr dem vor ein paar Monaten… und doch könnte er nicht unterschiedlicher sein.

-  
_Was bleibt sind Tränen,_  
_die nicht versiegen. _  
-

Ich stehe immer noch an der Tür, lehne mich leicht gegen sie und betrachte dich. Nehme jedes Teil auf.

Und es wird mir schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr du dich jetzt von deinem Ich von heute Mittag unterscheidest.

Kann ein Mensch sich innerhalb einiger Stunden wirklich so sehr verändern?

Und das nur auf Grund dieser einen Sache?

Der Liebe?

-  
_Die Liebe,  
sie verändert dich… _  
-

Beim dem Gedanken daran muss ich den Kopf schütteln.

Das war lächerlich.

Diese ganze Situation.

Hatten diese ganzen Idioten, die die Liebe so anpriesen und verherrlichten überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung?

Oder entsprachen unsere Ansichten von ‚wundervoll' nicht derselben Meinung?

-  
_Ist es das,  
wonach sich alle Menschen sehnen? _  
-

Denn wenn das die Vorteile und schönen Seiten waren, die die Liebe mit sich brachte, dann will ich sie nicht.

Dann ziehe ich die Situation, wie sie vorher war, bei weitem vor!

Und bei Merlin, wer kann mir das bitteschön verübeln?

Dabei denke ich nicht nur an mich, sondern auch an dich.

Du hast mich immer noch nicht bemerkt.

-  
_Wenn das Liebe ist,  
dann wähle ich den Hass! _  
-

Ein lautloses Seufzen kommt mir über die Lippen.

Niemand hat jemals behauptet, dass das Leben einfach wäre.

Sanft stoße ich mich von der Wand hinter mir ab und gehe langsam auf dich zu. Der Schnee knirscht unter meinen Schuhen, doch ich ignoriere es – und du scheinst es nicht einmal zu bemerken, so sehr bist du in deinen Gedanken versunken.

‚_Kleiner Traumtänzer'_, kommt es mir in den Sinn und meine Mundwinkel zucken etwas, doch unterdrücke ich den Drang zu lächeln.

-  
_Denn… _  
-

Nun stehe ich hinter dir und starre einige Sekunden lang auf deine wilden schwarzen Haare, in denen es sich immer mehr Schneeflocken bequem machen.

Langsam sinke ich auf die Knie und schlinge meine Arme um deinen Bauch, drücke deinen bereits kühlen Körper fest an mich und lehne meine Stirn an deine Schulter.

Dabei schenke ich deinem erschrockenen Zusammenzucken keinerlei Beachtung, genauso wie ich ignoriere, dass du dich anfangs leicht verspannst.

Dann herrscht Stille.

Sekunden, Minuten verstreichen ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wird.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit kann ich endlich spüren wie du dich langsam entspannst und dich gegen mich sinken lässt, den blick immer noch gen Himmel gerichtet.

Schweigen umhüllt uns.

Und ich habe immer noch nicht vor dich aufzugeben.

-  
_Hass,  
ist Leidenschaft,  
ein Kampf. _  
-

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Wieder muss ich leise seufzen und festige meinen Griff um deinen Körper, drücke dich noch mehr an mich.

Meine Stirn ruht noch immer auf deiner Schulter und eine deiner widerspenstigen Strähnen kitzelt mich am Ohr.

Wie ich es liebe dich in meinen Armen zu halten.

Doch ist es so selten, dass du es so ruhig zulässt…

Wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab und bleiben an einer Situation, die erst vor einigen Stunden geschah, hängen.

Ich sehe dich wieder vor mir, wie du melancholisch den zugefrorenen See angestarrt hast und der Wind an deinen Roben zerrte.

Dir war gar nicht bewusst wie verführerisch du warst, oder?

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen - musste dem Drang nachgeben und dich etwas necken.

Ich kann es noch genau vor mir sehen, wie du herumgewirbelt bist und deine Augen sich sofort auf mich fixiert haben.

Dabei war ich doch ganz höflich und dich nur gegrüßt?

Innerlich muss ich leicht lachen.

-  
_Hass bringt dich dazu,  
mich mit Blicken zu suchen… _  
-

Und wie du vollkommen verblüfft meinen Worten gelauscht hast und mit meinem Vorschlag nichts anzufangen wusstest.

Ich habe nun mal das Talent dich zu verwirren…

Obwohl es auch dir oft gelingt mich zu irritieren.

-  
_Er bringt dich dazu,  
dem was ich sage zu lauschen… _  
-

Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass sich nun doch ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen schleicht.

Deine halbherzigen Versuche mich an dem zu hindern was ich vorhatte, waren amüsant.

Ich mag es wenn du mir Kontra gibst…

… doch wie man da sehen konnte, habe ich interessante Wege gefunden, dass dir für Widerworte die… ‚Luft wegbleibt'.

Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

-  
_Er bringt dich dazu,  
mit mir zu sprechen… _  
-

Wehmut kommt auf, da ich wieder an das Aufeinandertreffen nach dem Abendessen denken muss.

Doch ich habe keine Kraft mehr nach dem ‚Warum' zu fragen.

Es reicht mir dich halten zu können.

Siehst du was du aus mir gemacht hast?

Ich bin ein Slytherin.

Wir handeln nicht selbstlos oder bescheiden, sondern nehmen uns was wir wollen!

Ich bin doch kein Hufflepuff!

Bei dem Gedanken kneife ich die Augen fest zu.

Was tust du mir bloß an…

-  
_Und da ist der Unterschied,  
der entscheidende Unterschied. _  
-

Es ist gerade mal einige Stunden her, dass du dein Verhalten geändert hast, und doch, sehne ich dein verfluchtes Gryffindor-Temperament wieder herbei.

Das ich das jemals tun würde!

Ich vermisse das Funkeln deiner Augen, in denen man jede deiner Emotionen ablesen konnte.

Diesen Blick, den nur ich zu sehen bekam.

Ich vermisse das provokative Funkeln wenn du mich erblickst. Die Vorfreude die sich in deinen Smaragden spiegelt, wenn du mir streitlustig entgegen schreitest.

-  
_Wenn du mich erblickst,  
fangen deine Augen an zu sprühen  
und du kommst auf mich zu. _  
-

Ich vermisse deine gelassenen, fast schon überheblichen, Reaktionen auf meine herausfordernden Worte.

-  
_Wenn du meine Worte hörst,  
umschmeichelt ein Lächeln deine Lippen  
und du bist bereit gegen mich anzukämpfen. _  
-

Ich vermisse die Leichtigkeit, mit der du meinen Provokationen konterst.

Dass du in der Lage bist mir erhobenen Hauptes gegenüber zu stehen, mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen.

Dass du mir beweist, dass du mir ebenbürtig bist und es kein Fehler war, dir zu verfallen.

-  
_Wenn du deine Worte an mich richtest,  
widerlegst du alles was ich sage  
und zeigst, dass du mir gewachsen bist. _  
-

Ich vermisse es so sehr…

Dieses Feuer, das immer aufzulodern schien, wenn wir auch nur in der Nähe des anderen waren.

-  
_Der Hass,  
ist Leidenschaft… _  
-

Das Feuer, das uns immer anstachelte, unsere Gefühle noch mehr aufbauschte – uns dazu brachte uns fast schon närrisch zu benehmen…

Und es uns vollkommen egal war… wir nicht mal einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendeten.

-  
_Eine Leidenschaft, die uns umgibt  
und der wir uns bedenkenlos hingeben… _  
-

Wird es sie nicht mehr geben?

Unsere kleinen Machtkämpfe?

Die Auseinandersetzungen, die innerhalb weniger Sekunden entbrennen konnten?

Wird es sie nun nicht mehr geben, da das Wort ‚Liebe' zwischen uns steht?

-  
_Der Hass,  
ist ein Kampf… _  
-

Wenn es so ist… nun gut, ich kann damit leben…

Es gibt immerhin genug andere Gryffindors die ich etwas terrorisieren kann… und dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass dein bester Freund, das rothaarige Wiesel, dabei an erster Stelle stehen wird?

Doch hast du es nicht auch genossen?

Das Prickeln, die Nervosität, die… Vorfreude?

-  
_Wir kämpfen…  
und wir lieben es… _  
-

Wenn es uns einfach packte und wir alles um uns herum vergaßen?

Nur wir beide noch existierten.

-  
_Der Hass,  
ist wie ein Rausch…  
_-

_  
_Wie oft hast du… haben wir versucht uns dem Drang zu entziehen… anfangs… vor so langer Zeit… fast einer Ewigkeit…

Doch es hat nie funktioniert.

Wir zogen uns einfach an.

Wie sonst, trafen wir immer wieder und wieder aufeinander?

-  
_Ein Rausch, dem du dich nicht entziehen kannst…  
Es auch nicht willst… _  
-

Es war ein Spiel ohne dass wir uns dessen bewusst wurden.

Und irgendwann wurde das ‚Spiel' immer ernsthafter…

-  
_Der Hass,  
ist ein Spiel… _  
-

Ja, ein Spiel.

Und die Bedingungen dafür, mussten wir nicht einmal aufstellen.

Wir wussten sie einfach.

Ein Blick genügte und wir konnten vorhersagen, was der andere vorhatte.

Ausgerechnet wir beide…

-  
_Dem wir uns beide widmen  
und nur wir die Regeln kennen. _  
-

Es kam häufig vor, dass bei unseren Auseinandersetzungen die Fetzen flogen.

Und Stammgäste der Krankenstation sind wir schon lange.

Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke…

… vielleicht war das ja auch nur der unbewusste Versuch, eine Entschuldigung dafür zu finden, dass wir uns nahe sein und berühren konnten?

In Ordnung, ich gebe es zu.

Dieser Gedanke ist lächerlich

Obwohl… wäre uns nicht alles zuzutrauen…?

-  
_Der Hass,  
ist ein Feuer… _  
-

Und wenn es wieder mal soweit war, dass die Sicherungen bei uns durchbrannten, hieß es für die anderen, dass sie in Deckung gehen mussten.

Denn es war nicht so unüblich, dass dann Zauber durch die Luft schwirrten und auch mal jemanden erwischten, der nicht unbedingt etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Selber Schuld, sage ich da nur.

Wenn zwei Naturgewalten aufeinander treffen sollte man eben in Deckung gehen.

Es könnte gefährlich werden.

-  
_Das alles verbrennt…  
außer uns… _  
-

Ja, so war es.

Doch nun soll alles anders werden.

Das hast du beschlossen…

Hab ich eigentlich ein Recht darauf mich zu beschweren?

Was würdest du tun, wenn ich gegen die neuen Umstände protestiere?

Nein… das will ich dann doch lieber nicht wissen…

-  
_Das ist der Hass,  
und er lodert in dir. _  
-

Doch bist du damit wirklich einverstanden?

Kannst du alles einfach hinter dir lassen?

Einfach so?

Von einen Moment auf den Anderen?

Belügst du dich da nicht selbst?

-  
_Auch davor kannst du nicht fliehen,  
doch versuchst du es nicht mal. _  
-

Die neuen Umstände verändern dich…

Ich gebe es zu, das haben die alten auch…

Doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit diesen neuen Veränderungen vollkommen zu Recht kommen kann…

-  
_Der Hass verändert dich…  
und das weißt du… _  
-

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken als sich schmale, kühle Hände auf die meinen, die auf deinem Bauch ruhen, legen. Du hast deinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, so dass er nun auf meiner Schulter ruht – so wie meiner auf der deinen.

Es herrscht immer noch Stille.

Und ein bitteres Lächeln schleicht auf meine Lippen.

-  
_Das wonach die Menschen sich sehnen… _  
-

Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich so empfindlich auf dich reagiere.

Dass ich fast immer spüre, wie es dir geht, was du sagen willst…

So auch jetzt.

Und ich muss entscheiden wie ich reagieren werde.

Das bittere Gefühl in mir nimmt zu.

So lange habe ich mich nach diesen Worten gesehnt… und jetzt…

Doch es hilft nichts.

Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Du anscheinend auch.

Langsam drehst du mir dein Gesicht zu. Starrst auf meine hellen Haare.

Stille.

Und dann ein Wort.

Nur ein Einziges…

…das so viel aussagt...

„Draco…"

-  
_Die Liebe… _  
-

Leise hallte deine Stimme in meinem Kopf wider.

Der leise, traurige Klang aus dem man die Verzweiflung deutlich heraushören kann.

Doch ich reagiere nicht.

Ich spüre, dass du dich etwas anspannst, deine Hände, die immer noch auf meinen liegen, fangen an zu zittern.

„… Ich…", fängst du nach kurzer Zeit wieder an, doch ich unterbreche dich, ohne dir die Möglichkeit zu geben zu Ende zu sprechen.

Leicht ruht mein rechter Zeigefinger auf deinen bebenden Lippen, bringt dich dadurch zum schweigen.

Mein Gesicht ist immer noch an deiner Schulter verborgen.

-  
_Wer braucht sie schon… _  
-

„Schon gut…", fange ich an zu sprechen. „…ich habe verstanden…"

Und du anscheinend nicht.

Denn kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, willst du deine Hände von den meinen lösen und versuchst aufzustehen.

Was ich jedoch verhindern kann.

Schnell schlinge ich meine Arme wieder fest um dich und halte deine Hände fest.

Wie gesagt, ich bin recht gut darin deine Reaktionen vorher zu sehen.

„Ich habe verstanden, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Und dieser Weg anscheinend nicht für uns gedacht ist."

-  
_Denn für dich und mich,  
gibt es sie nicht  
und wird es nie geben. _  
-

Ich kann fühlen wie du erstarrst – dein ganzer Körper steif wird.

Und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen.

Dass du immer so voreilig bist.

Dummer Gryffindor.

„Ich habe verstanden, dass es für dich nicht möglich ist, mich zu lieben…"

Stille, bevor ich weiter spreche.

„Und ich habe auch verstanden, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann, außer es hin zu nehmen…"

Immer noch Stille.

Und deine schlanken Finger, bohren sich tief in meine Haut während du versuchst das Zittern deines, gerade eben noch so verkrampften, Körpers zurück zu halten

„Und weißt du, was ich noch verstanden habe?"

-  
_Du kennst die Liebe nicht,  
willst es nicht einmal  
und ich akzeptiere es. _  
-

Keine Reaktion.

Und doch, nach einigen Sekunden schüttelst du sachte den Kopf.

Langsam hebe ich doch noch den Kopf und lege mein Kinn auf deiner Schulter ab, drehe mein Gesicht dabei dir zu, betrachte dein angespanntes Gesicht und die Träne, die sich in deinen Augenwinkeln sammeln.

„… ich habe verstanden…", kurz hallte ich inne und beobachte – bevor ich weiter spreche - eine kleine Schneeflocke, die genau auf deine Nase herunterschwebt, „… ich habe verstanden, dass ich dich trotzdem liebe…"

Stille.

-  
_Sie macht uns schwach… _  
-

Ich kann förmlich sehen wie das Gesagte nur langsam zu dir durchsickert und es verstreichen einige Sekunden bis dir bewusst wird, dass ich dich gerade eben nicht zum Teufel oder sonst wem geschickt habe.

Plötzlich ruckt dein Kopf zu mir herum und du starrst mich aus wässrigen Smaragden an, deren Farbe viel heller als sonst ist.

„Ich…!"

-  
_Sie verletzt uns… _  
-

Doch wieder unterbinde ich deinen Versuch etwas zu sagen mit meinem Finger, der sich bestimmt auf deine Lippen legt.

Leicht schüttle ich den Kopf.

Deine Pupillen weiten sich und verzweifelt schaust du mich an.

Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden…

-  
_Und bietet uns keine Zukunft… _  
-

Das bringt mich zum lächeln.

Sanft schaue ich dich an.

Mir ist bewusst, dass du in meinen Augen den Schmerz, die Bitterkeit sowie auch die Resignation erkennen kannst.

Doch ich kann nichts dafür.

Die Worte, die ich so sehr von dir hören wollte, werde ich nie mehr von dir vernehmen.

Da habe ich wohl ein Anrecht darauf, das Gefühl des Verlustes zu spüren, oder?

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es verstanden habe… es ist ok. Ich kann damit leben.", kommen die Worte leise über meine Lippen…

… und führen dazu, dass die ersten kristallklaren Tränen über deine Wangen rollen.

Meine Arme drücken dich fester an mich, bevor ich dir vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen fort streiche.

Du schaust mich weiterhin aus diesen großen grünen Augen an.

Deine Lippen beben.

Und dann kommen die Worte, die ich erwartet habe und die in mir einen bittersüßen Schmerz auslösen.

„Ich hasse dich, Draco."

Sagst du mit zittriger Stimme während Tränen über deine Wangen rollen.

Und ich kann nur traurig lächeln.

-  
_Wenn das Liebe ist…  
dann wähle ich den Hass! -_

**ENDE**

PS: das war jetzt aber wirklich der letzte Teil der Hass-Reihe. Danke an alle, die es von anfang an verfolgt haben.


End file.
